Prompt Challenge
by MGGGirl
Summary: 1st installment of Criminal Minds Prompt challenge between myself and SRgirl. Prompt#1; Sunset Characters; Aaron Hotchner and William LaMontagne Jr!
1. Sunset (Hotch & Will)

This is the first entry in the prompt challenge I am writing with my friend SRgirl;

The idea is one of picks a prompt from the list and the other draws two names from the hat and then next time we switch! We both then write a one-shot from the prompt for this pairing with no conferring...

Just a silly little game really!

Look out for SRgirls fics too and please R&R

(I own nothing this is just for fun)

Without Further ado...

Prompt: Sunset

Characters: SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner & Detective William LaMontagne Jr

William LaMontagne Jr still found it hard to wrap his head around the dynamics of his girlfriend's team. He had moved to Washington only a few months ago when he and JJ had discovered that they were going to be starting a family together.

On the occasions that the team got together outside of the office Will found himself invited along and he felt privileged to be included. He had had the honour of working with the team on more than one occasion and they truly were the elite of the FBI but in the off hours they were more like a rag tag family.

That was how on a November evening he found himself participating in a team dinner at the boss's house. The meal itself was long over and the women were sat in the corner talking about babies and the birth of his son which was only weeks away now. Morgan and Reid were playing a rather competitive game of go fish with Jack on the rug and Will found himself sat observing this mismatched but perfect blend of personalities.

"You get used to it!" Aaron Hotchner said dropping down beside him on the sofa; Rossi was dozing in the armchair. "It's strange for a team to get this close but it's what works for us." He explained.

"I like it, it's just different from what I'm used to," Will shrugged. He had become accustomed to the camaraderie of the bull pen in the precinct but it had nothing on the fierce loyalty of the BAU, they had an emotional investment in each other that was not common.

"Can I ask you a rather personal question Will?" asked Aaron.

"Of course," he nodded not knowing where this was going.

"What was it that made you pursue a relationship with a woman that you had only known a handful of days that lived thousands of miles away?" asked Hotch. It was a question that had been bugging Hotch more than he wanted to admit, how was it that two virtual strangers could build a strong relationship whilst separated by several states and he couldn't manage to hold his marriage together. Not only that but both JJ and Will had high stress law enforcement jobs whereas he and Harley had only had to accommodate his career.

"Because of the way it felt to be around her," Will answered. "My daddy always told me that when he first laid eyes on my Momma it was like the world had stopped spinning and Mardi Gras in had started up in his belly all at once."

"That's how you felt when you first met JJ?" Hotch tried to clarify.

"No, it felt different for me," Will smiled at the other man a gentle expression softening the sharp planes of his face. "Out on the Bayou the most magical time of day is at sunset, the sky explodes with these fantastic colours and everything goes silent and for those few moments there is true peace in the air, that is what it felt like the first time I met JJ and I would have been stupid not to have fought to keep that with all that I have."

"So you don't regret leaving New Orleans to follow her?" Aaron asked, he found the younger mans utter devotion to JJ awe inspiring.

"I will always love New Orleans, it's where I grew up but ever since Katrina and losing my daddy to the storm it's just not quite the same," Will said shaking his head. "I don't regret following JJ, she's my peace in this world, my very own sunset!"


	2. Illusion (Reid & Rossi)

Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid could never be accused of being unobservant, quite the opposite in fact some people might say that he noticed too much.

He didn't quite know why it had taken him so long to notice nor whether the other members of the team had noticed but he had experienced an epiphany about one of his team members as they were all preparing to leave the office the day before. The team had all been happily sharing their holiday plans for the four day weekend that had been granted them for thanksgiving this year; Hotch was taking Jack to stay with Haley's parents and JJ and Will were taking Henry to see her family as well. Penelope had a cosy weekend with Kevin planned and Prentiss had announced that she had been 'summoned' by the ambassador for the holiday meal. Derek had told them happily that he was catching the first flight out to Chicago that night to spend some time with his mom and sisters, Spencer had once again explained why he would not be going to visit his mom for thanksgiving and Rossi had absently wished them all a good holiday and disappeared from the office.

It was this action that had spurred Spencer into action the next day when the realisation had hit him. David Rossi was by no means a quiet person and if he had had plans he would have laid them out in great detail for the team down to the brand of scotch he would be sipping.

The only conclusion that he could come up with that Rossi had no one to spend thanksgiving with much like Spencer himself. So in the truly industrious manner that he had perfected over the many years of studying for his many degrees Spencer had set himself to researching what went into a traditional thanksgiving meal. When he felt prepared he had ventured out and young Dr Reid had spent his morning fighting for a small turkey and the other necessary items for dinner at the local market. Once he had managed to acquire everything he needed he loaded his car and set off in the direction of his team mates' house.

It wasn't until he was standing on Rossi's front step having rung the bell that he suddenly realised the man may not want to spend the day with him but it was too late now.

The front door opened on the astonished face of David Rossi, "Reid what are you doing here?"

Spencer gestured at the three bulging grocery bags at his feet, "I realised that we were both pretty much alone for the holiday and wondered if maybe you would like to spend thanksgiving together," he explained blushing slightly, "you don't have to of course. I mean you probably have plan..."

Rossi held up a hand to stop Reid's babble mid flow, "come on in kid," he nodded scooping up one of the bags and ushering the younger man into his home.

"Does this mean you want to have thanksgiving with me?" Reid asked hurrying inside out of the biting cold.

"I'd like that," Rossi nodded leading him back to the kitchen so they could unload the groceries, "how did you know I'd be home alone?"

"You didn't tell us your plans," Reid said simply, "If you had plans you would have told us yesterday!"

Rossi chuckled, he never gave Spencer enough credit, "looks like you saw through the illusion Spencer," he sighed before he pulled out two wine glasses.

"I think I got everything but I'm not sure," Reid told him pulling things out of the grocery sacks, "I've never actually made thanksgiving dinner!" he admitted.

Rossi laughed as Spencer blushed, the older man poured two glasses of the red wine he had opened and handed one to Spencer, "Happy Thanksgiving kiddo."


End file.
